


i miss u much

by chiarascura



Series: overwatch ficlets [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiarascura/pseuds/chiarascura
Summary: Reyes gets a text message and Jesse notices.





	

Reyes snapped the satellite phone shut, signaling the end of a loud and contentious mission debriefing with the Striker-Commander back at base, and no more than three seconds later, it went off with a “ding.”

Jesse watched from the corner of his eye as Reyes tapped the screen and read the message, his face almost completely stoic, except. Except. 

The corner of his mouth twitched and his eyelids shifted the slightest bit; if Jesse hadn’t been watching so closely, and hadn’t observed his CO over the past few weeks, he’d have missed the tell that looked suspiciously like the tiniest smile, the smallest echo of softness.

Less than a second and Reyes was back to his usual self, scowling as he tapped out a reply to the mystery text message sender, and Jesse had an idea of who it might be.

Reyes lifted his eyes and stared right at Jesse, and he couldn’t help but startle and the sudden attention, turned and pretended not to have been watching until he heard, “take a picture, _vaquero_ , it’ll last longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr [@janeclawsten](http://janeclawsten.tumblr.com/) for overwatch and dragon age and you can send me prompts too


End file.
